Amor Domus Totus
by mcgonagalls-biscuits
Summary: How Harry and Draco are returned to each other after years of separation. Pls R & R. COMPLETE


Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: A little oneshot I wrote and wasn't sure if I was going to post. Im not sure how well it flows so any reviews would be very appreciated. Thank you.

MB

Amor Domos Totus

It would be two years ago tomorrow that he had left Hogwarts - his home.

It would be two years ago tomorrow that he had fought the final battle - and won.

It would be two years ago tomorrow that he had lost part of himself - said goodbye to his soul mate.

It would be two years ago tomorrow that his heart had been torn to shreds - he had lived for nothing.

_flashback_

"_Stay?" The silky voice, full of sorrow and mixed emotions pleaded with him._

"_I can't. I have to go fight. You know I do." Kisses broke the speech into segments._

"_Don't go. Come with me. I love you"_

" _I love you too, with all my heart, but I have to fight. Stay here, don't go, don't leave_

_me." Now it was his turn to plead._

"_I will die or be sent to Azkaban if I stay, you know that."_

"_No, we can fight. We can get both of them - Voldemort and Lucius. Together. Stay? How can I fight on, knowing there will be nothing for me to live for after the battle?"_

"_There's so much more for you to live for than me. You're so strong Harry. You'll get through it, I know you will. Wait for me?"_

"_For how long Dray? A year? Two? Five? I hate Voldemort! I hate him for what he's done to us. I'll kill him for that if for nothing else!" Angry tears welled behind his emerald eyes, sparkling with unshakable determination._

"_No, you'll kill him to save our world and to be free to live your own life the way you were always meant to. I know it's not fair but you have to do it for yourself as much as anyone else."_

_Tears threatened in both their eyes and they locked each other in a tight and final embrace. A final fiery kiss and they turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions._

_end flashback_

That was the last time they seen each other.

That scene had replayed over and over every night in his sleep and haunted his every waking hour.

Harry had worked alone for a full year after he fulfilled the prophecy to clear Draco's name of all that Lucius had pinned on him. Capturing Lucius for Draco had become his number one priority after the battle when he found out that Lucius had once again slipped through the fingers of the Ministry. Eventually he had succeeded. He had refused all the help offered to him and had succeeded once again by himself. Everyone who knew and love him had tried and failed to help him. He refused to accept their help, it was unwanted. All he wanted was his love to be returned to him.

Lucius had been tried and then once all useful information had been extracted from him, he was fed to the Dementors. Harry had not been allowed to watch but he would have done if he could. He had half expected the Dementors to refuse him because he had no soul but it was all over. Lucius had been defeated and Draco's name had been cleared.

The night Harry had cleared Draco's name, the night Lucius had been destroyed, Harry had cried himself to sleep - just like every other night since the battle - and silently prayed that his love would return.

That night his imagination had run wild and he thought he had heard a whisper in the wind. A whisper in the wind saying "_I'm on my way love, wait for me."_

Days passed and Harry waited. Weeks passed and Harry cried. Months passed and Harry gave up on life.

His eyes lost their sparkle and what little hope he had disappeared into an abyss.

He lived as a muggle after that. Working weeknights in a sleazy muggle bar.

His friends visited him in his muggle flat in London every day but failed to rouse him from his constantly depressed stupor. They felt hopeless and were constantly worrying about the friend they considered as more of a brother. Then one day they had thought things might be looking up for Harry.

He had waltzed into Harry's life with his defined features, toned body, blonde hair and grey eyes.

Harry had been momentarily mesmerised by him. But it soon became clear that his defined features were not defined enough, his toned body was not toned enough, his blonde hair was not blonde enough and his grey eyes were not silvery enough.

His eyes lacked Draco's beauty and behind them was a different person.

He was not Draco.

Harry's body had screamed to let this man touch him, to take him and finally his virginity but his heart screamed no - and his heart was louder.

He was not Draco.

He would wait for his love. Even if he had to wait till the afterlife.

He was worse after that. If that was possible. He lived an empty life, constantly waiting without ay hope that things would get any better.

He had one photo of them together. One photo was all he had left. And a ring.

The photo had been taken a few months before the battle when they had come out as being a couple. Before Lucius had found out and taken the information straight to his master like the lapdog he was. Uncaring that he was sealing the terrible fate of his own son.

The photo showed them sitting happily by the lake, looking into each others eyes and smiling truly happy smiles.

They had had no worries then apart from a few judgemental looks and whispers following them. There were no death warrants on Draco's head from Deatheaters or the ministry yet. They were a young couple in love. Having to face discrimination for their sexuality should have been the only problem they had to face.

But Fate was cruel.

The ring. Harry had bought the ring. A white gold band with a smooth round black onyx stone set into it with a two smaller diamonds, one set on either side of the onyx stone. He had been all set to propose to Draco after the final battle. After he had fulfilled his destiny.

Fate had other ideas.

Both items currently resided under his pillow. He often looked at them, imagining that everything was different. He imagined himself slipping the ring onto Draco's perfect, delicate finger as he accepted the proposal.

He stared into the, now worn, photo every night and wondered if he would ever look into those eyes again. If he would ever stroke those silky platinum locks again, ever caress that smooth flawless skin again or taste the sweetness of that perfect mouth again.

They had waited. They had touched and kissed each other all over, exploring what was theirs but they had waited for that special moment.

Had they waited too long? Harry wondered every day when he refused constant offers of 'casual, no strings attached sex' in the sleazy bar where he worked.

Would they still be each others firsts? Or was Harry the only one who had waited so long?

Still he waited.

For nearly two years now he had waited, allowing no one else to touch him, to help him.

He lived an empty life, just waiting as he had been asked to in the scene that perpetually haunted him.

Love deeply and passionately, you might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely.

Isn't that what they say?

It didn't hurt anymore. Numbness had long since taken over. A huge hole had been left inside him which only the love of his blonde Slytherin could fill.

Love conquers all.

Isn't that what they say?

If that was true. Why was Harry still waiting?

"Ron! Ron wake up, there's someone at the door."

"Well go get it!" Ron grumbled as Hermione, his wife, shook him awake in the early hours of the morning.

"You'd send me to the door at this hour! It could be a murderer!"

"Alright I'm getting up!" He sighed, the insistent knocking on the door of their flat beginning to grate on his sleepy brain.

Pulling on his dressing gown, he made his way to the door and the knocking stopped suddenly. He looked round at Hermione who followed nervously behind him and opened the door.

"Bloody Hell." He exclaimed upon seeing the unconscious form crumpled on the landing outside their front door.

"I'm on my way love, wait for me." It seemed like an age since I'd whispered those words to the stars. The winds changed that night and I knew I had to start my long journey home. A year I have travelled, hiding from both worlds, from the doom my father sent after me and a year it has taken me to find my way home. I have been around the world and back for you my love, never stopping until I could find my way to you. I never stopped, following my heart the whole way. I'm so tired love but I won't stop till I find you.

"Harry?" Draco groaned hoarsely as he woke on Ron and Hermione's couch a few hours after he had collapsed. His voice was rough and quiet - he had not used it in a long time. His form was frail, he had lost so much weight that bones were visible and his clothes were ragged and dirty. His road had been a hard one but it was almost over. He was not the same person he had once been. He had no money, no fancy clothes or expensive tastes but he was better for it and he hoped against hope that Harry had waited for him.

"Draco?" Hermione moved over to the couch as she heard Draco wake.

"Harry…" He repeated.

"He's not here, we'll take you to him soon. First we need to clean you up ok?"

Draco tried to speak again but all that came out was a dry, scratchy cough. He opened his eyes fully and looked around. He accepted Hermione's help to sit up and couldn't help but pull her into as tight a hug as his weak state would allow. He never thought he would be so grateful to see her friendly face again. She held him as he cried and Ron looked on in shock. Draco had never been fragile but now he looked so frail that he would break if you tapped him.

It had been a long and lonely road but he had found his friends once again and was overwhelmed by the thought of being so close to Harry.

Harry had been the driving force of his return. There was not moment on his journey that he had not thought of Harry. He would not have made it home if he hadn't had the thought of his love to drive him on.

Harry had returned home from work just before midnight and now sat staring into his precious photograph.

In a couple of minutes it would have been two years since the day Draco had left him behind to fight for nothing.

The minutes ticked by and midnight came and went with Harry's tears as he stared out of his window at the stars in the dark sky.

It was two years ago today that he had left Hogwarts - his home.

It was two years ago today that he had fought the final battle - and won.

It was two years ago today that he had lost part of himself - said goodbye to his soul mate.

It was two years ago today that his heart had been torn to shreds - he had lived for nothing.

Or had he? As Harry watched the sky in the early hours of that morning he saw something which inspired new hope in him and told him that he had lived for something.

A shooting star swept the sky and Harry couldn't help but feel that his love was that bit closer to home.

The thought passed through his head that once again he was getting his hopes up an they would soon be shot down like the night he had heard the whispered voice of his soul mate. But if he had no hope, what did he have?

Draco slept lightly for a few hours that morning and as soon as a decent hour came around, Hermione arranged the day off work, telling her boss that a Family situation had arisen that she had to take care of. It wasn't really a lie. Harry and Draco were as close to family as you could get. She got Draco up, showered and dressed in some of Ron's nicer clothes which, in the state that he was in, hung about three sizes too big on him.

All that kept him conscious was the thought of seeing Harry.

Not knowing exactly what had changed, Harry washed and dressed in clean clothes that morning. They weren't the nicest of clothes but they were the nicest he currently owned. He combed his hair and watched as it gradually all flicked back into a ruffled mess. He looked into his dull green eyes and wondered if they would ever sparkle again. 'They might' a voice told him cryptically in his mind.

He couldn't put his finger on it but he could feel the winds changing and he made coffee

for himself as he waited for the morning light to come.

I watch her pick up the phone and dial his number. I strain my ears frantically to hear his voice. I want to move closer and listen to him but dare not. I can hear a muffled voice answer on the other end of the telephone line and my heart leaps into my throat. I cannot make out words but my heart tells me that the muffled sound is the voice of the angel I had worked so hard to return to.

"Hello?" I answer the phone with my heart pounding. 'It could be him' I had told my self in false hope. It was only Hermione telling me she had the day off work and that she wanted to meet up for coffee. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic. 'What if he turns up here and you're out?' I asked myself. But then, I thought, that was stupid. He had no idea where I lived, nor I him. I gave in and arranged to meet her in a few hours time, it had been a while since I had listened to one of her pleading talks.

He'll be here soon. I'm going to see him again. I'm sure Hermione can hear my heart thumping in my chest. She's smiling at me but I just look scared. The café she chose is quiet with very few other patrons. It isn't in a very nice area to be frank, surely Harry doesn't live in a place like this. She told me Harry lived as a muggle, in a grotty flat and worked in a horrible bar but I didn't want to think of him living like that because of me and I closed my eyes, remembering him as he was the last time I saw him. His emerald eyes glittering with determination and love.

Soon he'll walk down the street towards us and he'll see me.

How will he react? I ask myself and begin to breathe deeply, trying to prevent the panic attack I felt was on it's way.

"Shh. It's okay, calm down. He's going to be so happy to see you." She comforted me from across the table. I felt sure I was going to throw up the piece of toast I had eaten that morning. I would not, could not, eat anything else, though she had offered. My stomach no longer seemed to have the capacity.

I stared into the distance and breathed to calm myself, and then I saw him.

"Draco!" She fretted as I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"What's this about Hermione?" I sighed as I approached the table where she sat alone. "If this is another one of your pep talks about my 'depression' then I could really do without it." I said sitting heavily in the chair opposite her. I felt strange as I sat, a tingling sensation spreading through me but I ignored it as she answered.

"I had a surprise for you." Her eyes sparkled mischievously, a sparkle I had not seen in a long time and which filled me with an overwhelming nostalgia for the past.

"Had?" I questioned, in my usual, constantly bored, tone.

"It has disappeared for the current moment." She frowned slightly, glancing around her as if she were waiting for something.

" 'Mione I really don't..."

"You called me 'Mione!" She interrupted me. "You haven't called me that in years!" There were tears glittering in her eyes full of a hope that I'm not sure was justified.

I don't know why said it. It was true - I hadn't called her by her nickname in years. maybe it was the nostalgia washing over me or maybe... maybe it was something else... the change I felt in myself since seeing the shooting star...

I shrugged but she wasn't watching. Her eyes were fixed on something behind me and she smiled.

He was no more than a few feet away from me. I had come so far and yet I all I could do was stand, frozen to the spot, staring at the back of his head. It was really him. I had waited so long to see him again and now I stood behind him, unable to do anything but stare at him as I emerged from the bathroom.

Then Hermione spotted me. He was going to turn. I knew it. And I still couldn't move.

His eyes widened in a fear I could not understand and Merlin knows what other emotions filled him at that moment. I smiled to reassure him, knowing that Harry would notice the gesture and turn.

He turned. In slow motion, it seemed, he turned.

He would see me. I was a mess. Skinny and malnourished and wearing Ron's clothes which, in the state I was in, were far too big. My once gorgeous hair was still matted despite the vast quantity of conditioner Hermione had worked through it that morning. It would take a long time for it to repair the two years worth of damage.

What if he didn't like what he saw any more. What if he didn't want to be with me any more. Had I made him wait too long?

"Dray?" His eyes widened further than I had imagined was possible. I felt like I should just turn back to the bathrooms and throw up again and maybe stay in there for a while. I had little time to think of turning though as I felt two familiar arms wrap tightly around me and I couldn't do anything but melt into them as I had longed to do for such a long time. I had no idea how he had moved so fast, perhaps he had apparated but Hermione had said he lived as a muggle - without magic. I didn't think about it much though as I wrapped my own arms around him, feeling him as if to check that this was all real, that I had finally made it, I breathed in his scent, took in the familiar touch, revelled in the feel of his hair on my cheek as I pressed my head into his shoulder. It was all real. I was finally back where I belonged - in the arms of the one I loved, and he still loved me it seemed even after all the time apart. I was still in disbelief as we had each other so close but relief began to run through me along with a happiness I had not felt in what seemed an age.

"Dray?" I questioned disbelievingly, in utter shock. He didn't reply, he looked frightened but I couldn't be more sure that it was him. Despite being in shock I moved towards him, I was in his arms so fast I don't know how I got there, maybe I inadvertently apparated for wanting to be in his arms so much. I couldn't care less as after a heart-wrenchingly still moment, he relaxed into my arms returning the hug I had waited a lifetime for - or so it seemed. I took in everything about him, everything that I had missed for two years. He was so skinny and malnourished, his hair was no longer silky and platinum blonde but a dirty and matted mess. There was dirt ingrained in his face and hands but beneath it and beneath Ron's baggy clothing was his mate. The person I had waited for, almost breaking my heart and soul. All of that seemed a distant memory now as he rests here in my arms.

He trembles as I hold him and I feel his tears soak through the thin material of my T-shirt. I couldn't tell how long we had been hugging for but it wasn't long enough as we finally pulled apart. I cast a glance to the table where he had been sitting and saw Hermione smiling behind her own tears.

I looked back at the love of my life whose emerald eyes showed such a strong mixture of emotions.

"Where have you been?" He whispered.

"Hell." I replied truthfully, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked.

"As long as you'll take me back."

"I haven't waited two years for nothing."

Harry smiled his first smile in two years, looking at the beauty in front of him, hidden under the exterior showing two years of rough living.

"You waited?" Draco asked in barely a whisper, Harry avoided his eyes and nodded yes. "Thank you." Draco said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Did you?" Harry asked, bringing his piercing green eyes back to meet Draco's steel grey one's.

Draco nodded "I'd have waited forever."

"I can't believe you're back. Am I going to wake up and find this has all been some sort of tormenting dream?"

"No it's all real, I swear." Draco took Harry's hands in his and squeezed them.

Harry looked at him for a moment before using their linked hands to pull Draco into a soft kiss. He had thought he would never feel those lips on his again. Harry brought his hands up and touched the sides of Draco's face as they kissed again and again, each kiss deeper and more soul-searching than the last.

The nightmare was finally over. Harry thought to himself as they kissed, revelling in the touches they had been without for two years. They stood together taking in the fact that they had finally been reunited, unaware of the world passing by around them.

"I told you I had a surprise for you." Hermione said, making her way towards them as they finally pulled apart, their heads spinning with what had just happened.

"Thank you 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"I can't believe you're smiling again." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Hermione... Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Harry, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy but it wasn't us you needed. It's all over now and you have a chance for a new life. You can move out of that pit you call a flat too."

"Slow down 'Mione." Harry laughed. "Mind you, it is a bit dank." He agreed.

"And I think it's about time you looked out your old wand?" She asked tentatively. Magic had been a sensitive topic until now.

"You're right. It just didn't make sense to use magic without a point..."

"Come on we're not going to stand here all day are we?" Hermione asked after a moments silence and she lead them away from the café, leaving money to pay for the drinks that had hardly been touched.

As they left she noticed Harry and Draco's hands clasped tightly together.

"It's not much..." Harry told Draco as they reached the door to his flat, Hermione having left them alone to get re-acquainted.

"It's better than nothing." Draco smiled and Harry opened the door to his small, dark flat with paint peeling from the walls and very little furniture.

"It serves its purpose." Harry returned with a small smile as they sat on the small couch that had been left before Harry had moved in.

"What now?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully.

"I'm not asking you to change your life just because I'm back. I'll find a job, get somewhere to live..."

"You don't need to, Malfoy Manor and all your family's riches belong to you now. All you have to do is go and prove to the ministry that you're alive. I wouldn't let them pass them on to nearest family as if you were dead when I knew you couldn't be..." Harry didn't look up from his feet as he said this.

"You did all that for me?"

Harry nodded. "Your name is cleared, they gave Lucius the Kiss and your mother is dead, by your fathers hand." Harry told him slowly, looking for a reaction over his family but Draco just looked back blankly, his jaw set.

"It's more than they deserved." He spat.

"I can't believe it's all mine. I've lived with nothing for two years and now I have more than I'll ever need. What happened to the Potter fortune?" Draco asked tentatively, glancing around the flat.

"Nothing, it's still intact."

"Oh." Draco said, realising that Harry had chosen to live this way.

"I suppose we should get things sorted today. Go to the ministry, etc. I should probably do a couple of things too..."

"Do we have to go now?"

"No." Harry finally looked into the silvery eyes he had missed for so very long. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Draco moved closer and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Every day I thought about you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I prayed you would come back safely, every day."

"I'm here now. And you're stuck with me." He smiled.

Harry moved in his seat and pulled himself towards Draco. They brought their lips together and any doubts that had clouded their minds were thrown out the window. There was no doubt in their minds that whatever they did, they would be together and it would be okay.

"Harry, will you live with me at the Manor until we find somewhere of our own? I don't want to go back there alone." Draco asked as they parted minutes later. Harry nodded and they kissed again, falling into a more comfortable position together on the couch. It felt like the day had gone by in a haze for the pair and by mid-afternoon they still held each other close, asleep on the couch.

Harry was the first to wake at teatime and he watched Draco's chest rise and fall softly as he slept on for a while.

After a few minutes, he slid off the couch, trying not to disturb the sleeping angel. He padded softly over to his bed and removed the items from under his pillow. He set the picture on the bedside table and slipped the ring into his pocket. He then searched his cupboards for something for he and Draco to eat. The closest thing he had to a meal was beans on toast and so that's what he made.

Draco woke to the smell of burnt toast and the sound of Harry cursing.

"Shit! Bloody faulty muggle contraption." He muttered before binning his first attempt at toast and putting more bread into the toaster with a scowl.

"Hey you." Draco mumbled sleepily watching Harry over the back of the couch.

"Hey sleepy head. You hungry?"

"Famished." Draco replied with a smile.

"It's only beans on toast." Harry replied, thumping the toaster so that two golden pieces of toast flew out and he caught them mid-flight before dropping them on the countertop as they burnt his fingers. "The button's broken." He explained.

He retrieved two plates to put the toast on before pouring beans from the pot on the cooker over them. He turned off the cooker and carried the two plates, along with knifes and forks, over to the couch.

They sat with the plates on their laps, Draco eating painfully slowly as the food hit his overly empty stomach. He managed to finish it though - his first full meal in a long time.

Draco took the chance to shower again while Harry washed up. He stood under the powerful jets of hot water watching as the grime that he had failed to wash away that morning gradually rinsed down the plughole. He vowed to buy Harry new soap and shampoo as he realised how much he had used. His hair also began to loosen gradually. He hadn't realised how long he had been until Harry knocked on the door.

"Draco? Are you okay in there?"

Draco switched the water off. "Yeah I'm fine." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, he was unsure whether to open the door but he needed to borrow some clothes.He slowly opened the door holding the towel around himself and looked sheepishly at Harry who was taking in his overly skinny frame.

"Don't worry, we'll have you healthy in no time." Harry smiled comfortingly and handed him some fresh clothes. "I need to go out for five minutes will you be alright I'll be back really soon." He added the last part as Draco shift feet uncomfortably as if he didn't want to be alone again.

"I'll be fine." He voiced with a small smile.

"I'll be a few minutes I promise." Harry assured him, he really didn't want Draco to see the grotesque little pub he worked in and was about to quit.

Draco closed the bathroom door to change and Harry rushed out the door and down the street not wanting to leave the love of his life for any longer than necessary.

When he arrived back at the flat, Draco was standing at the window, staring down at the street below. "Why did you choose to live this way?" Draco asked, turning slowly.

"I didn't really see the point in having life's luxuries when I had no reason to enjoy them. Nobody to enjoy them with..."

"You've been alone for two years?"

"Bar Ron and Hermione and the odd Weasley trying to get me to be 'the old me', yes."

"I didn't know if..."

"If I'd wait?" Draco nodded. "I often wondered the same but we don't need to dwell now, I quit my job and paid my rent till day after tomorrow so we can get the ball rolling. I need to get out of this, what was it Hermione called it - ah yes - pit. It was only temporary." Harry smiled broadly.

"That soon?"

"Oh," Harry instantly felt stupid, Draco probably wouldn't want to go back to the Manor so soon. "I didn't think... if it's too quick we can stay here for a bit longer, as long as you need." He moved forward and took Draco's hands in his.

"No the sooner the better." He gave a small smile. "We both need a fresh start, a new life - together."

"So... this is it, this is us. I still cant believe you're here."

"Me neither." Draco returned moving closer to Harry and staring into the emerald green pools of emotion he had missed so much and never wanting to look away.

Harry stared back happily into the unique silver eyes of his mate before letting his eyes slowly close and their lips met. They savoured every moment of each others touch, their hearts thumping in their chests. The most physical touch they had experienced in the last two years and both were as nervous and inexperienced as young boys. It had been so long since their bodies had been pressed together and their lips crushed in the passion of the moment. As they kissed softly all the memories of their relationship before the battle rushed back and both remembered why they had waited so long for one another. Harry separated their hands and moved his hands around Draco moving them up his back and resting them on the back of his neck as their lips finally parted.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

They collapsed on the couch and Draco fell asleep almost instantly feeling completely safe for the first time in two years as his head rested on Harry's chest. Harry watched him sleep for a while and looking around his gloomy apartment was glad to be finally leaving it behind. He smiled as he fell asleep, life was finally looking up.

Maybe love really did conquer all.

It had been two years ago today that he had left Hogwarts - his home.

It had been two years ago today that he had fought the final battle - and won.

It had been two years ago today that he had lost part of himself - said goodbye to his soul mate.

It had been two years ago today that his heart had been torn to shreds - he thought he had lived for nothing.

He had been wrong.

"I think that's everything." Harry looked around him at the few boxes of possessions he wanted to keep from the apartment. He and Draco had packed up his temporary lifestyle in a matter of hours and the flat hardly looked any different. "Ready to go?" He asked making sure once again that the blonde ex-fugitive was ready to face the world. He received an assuring nod and they made their way to the door.

"Oh wait!" Harry hurried back into his bedroom and pocketed his two most prized possessions before returning to his partner. "First stop - Ministry of Magic." He said with a smile as they closed the door.

"Is that...?"

"It can't be..."

"I thought he was..."

"I thought they were in hiding..."

"I thought he had been killed..."

"They haven't been seen in..."

Harry and Draco ignored the stares and whispers as they entered the Ministry with their heads held high.

They left an hour and a half later having filled in mountains of paperwork assuring them that Draco Malfoy was indeed alive and that he was allowed a wand once more as his name had previously been cleared by one Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was once more an active citizen of the Wizarding world and owner of all Malfoy family assets.

"I can't believe I can use magic again." Draco said in disbelief. "I used to think I could never live without it but now I cant remember why I relied on it so much."

"I know I think we are both in need of new wands and some retraining from Hermione."

They chatted animatedly, excited about beginning their new life, as they went to meet Hermione and Ron outside Gringotts. They hardly noticed when they arrived at their destination and Hermione was embracing them in a tight hug. Harry smiled and greeted Ron with a hug too.

"Hi I'm Harry, I hope you remember me?" He smiled and Ron grinned back.

"Welcome back mate."

"Harry I think I have some things for you Hermione said pulling Harry's wand and his Gringotts key from her handbag. "And just so you know I have your old Hogwarts trunk at home."

"You kept it all I thought it would be well gone by now." Harry took them from her and admired his old well worn wand. "Thanks 'Mione."

"Well let's get a move on then." She ushered them up the steps into Gringotts.

The stares, whispering and flashes of cameras followed them everywhere they went that day but Harry and Draco barely noticed, feeling rather like they were rediscovering Diagon Alley.

After a rather eventful day Harry and Draco travelled to Malfoy Manor together and Harry stood patiently with Draco outside the gates to the estate. In the distance a huge castle-like mansion towered over the grounds.. Draco seemed to freeze as he looked through the massive wrought iron gates at it. Harry understood how he felt and held his hand and waited until Draco was ready to progress. After a while Draco opened the gates with a short incantation and they slowly made their way up the gravel path.

All in all it took a couple of hours before Draco worked up the courage to get through the front door but once he was he began a clearing frenzy. He ruthlessly discarded anything and everything that reminded him of his past and commanded the houselves to clear out all of his fathers rooms and dungeons. He was going to start a new life with the person he loved and that was all he needed.

Harry helped in any way he could but realised Draco was using the clearout as a kind of therapy and closure of his old life. While Draco continued his clear-out frenzy over the next week, Harry, with Hermione's help, looked into finding them the perfect home.

"Dray," Harry approached him a week after they arrived at the Manor, giving him a tender kiss. "I think I found it." He handed Draco a booklet containing pictures and details of a beautiful white cottage in the countryside with a beautiful flowering garden and fields all around.

"Its beautiful." Draco breathed giving his boyfriend another kiss. Every time they kissed or touched he smiled, still not used to the fact that they would be together for the rest of their lives. The week had been agonising for him, not only sorting through hundreds of years of history of his family but also for another reason. He could not bring himself to go all the way with Harry while they stayed in the manor. He had waited so long that he wanted it to be perfect and under this cursed roof it would not be perfect. He knew it was hard for Harry too but he was being so patient it only made Draco love him more.

"We can go see it tomorrow."

"We have people coming to view the Manor tomorrow too. Hopefully it won't take long to sell." Draco bit his lip, he didn't want to have anything more to do with the Manor. He had put it on the market the day after they had arrived at an excessively low price. He didn't want the money, he was going to give it away.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow evening then?"

"Can't wait." He smiled.

"It's perfect." Draco breathed as they stepped outside the cottage.

"Then it's ours."

"What do you think?" The estate agent approached them.

"We love it. Are there any other offers on it?"

"I'm afraid there are a few."

"Whatever the offer is we'll beat it and we'll pay cash." Harry stated and watched the estate agents eyes gleam.

"Of course I'll have the papers drawn up for you by tomorrow afternoon if you can just drop by the offices to sign them, then you can move in straight away."

"See you then."

"They bought it! Harry they bought the Manor! We're free." Draco smiled happily.

They had signed the papers for the cottage and sold the Manor.

"What are we waiting for then?" Harry grinned back, hugging Draco tightly.

They gathered their stuff and were soon standing outside the garden gate of their new home. They walked hand in hand to the front door and as they reached the two small steps up to the door Harry stopped them and knelt on the ground.

"Dray, I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and I hope you feel the same." He reached into his pocket and removed the ring he had kept for so long. "Will you marry me Dray?"

Draco had tears of raw emotion rolling down his cheek as he nodded. "Yes of course I will. I'm yours forever."

It was two years ago today that we moved into our new home - a place for us to begin our new lives.

It was two years ago today that we were engaged - a promise to be together forever.

It was two years ago today that we stopped waiting - it was perfect.

It was two years ago today that our souls were joined as one - we will never be alone again.

finis


End file.
